Flan Amarillo
Flan Amarillo is an enemy in Final Fantasy X-2. It uses Thunder Flan's model from Final Fantasy X. Stats Battle It is not a particularly threatening enemy, and can be easily dispatched with any water-elemental abilities. Creature Creator Fiend Tale :My dream is to become Spira's best flan. And by "best", I mean, of course, the most delicious. People from all corners of the world will line up just to get so much as a taste! Becoming the world's greatest dessert is within my grasp! :To be the most luscious flan, I first must do a thorough ingredient check. Just a thin layer of egg yolk on top... I look nice and firm, but in reality I'm still a little watered down... A soft scent of egg may enhance my appeal, but there's only one way to check my true flavor. :I'm quivering with anticipation. Why? Well, I decided to stick a spoon in myself to see how I taste! Look at the way I jiggle! This feels mighty good! I'm the ultimate in softness and elasticity! But the spoon does sting just a tad. Does this mean I'm edible? I... I'm tearing up. Tearing up with joy! That's it! My salty tears can be my special ingredient! Yet, though I taste delicious, my scent is a bit off... :It still hurts a bit when I poke myself with a spoon, but I've got to stay strong! Honestly I feel pretty good. Firm and moist on the outside, with a pleasant aroma and caramel flavor. My perfect harmony of vanilla and egg will show the world a hitherto unexperienced taste and smell! Yet... If I realize my dream, I'll just get eaten, and it'll be the curtains for me. Is this... the fate that food is consigned to? One notable Flan Amarillo desires to become the most delicious flan dish in the world. It sought a world famous chief in Luca to make his dream a reality. ;Spira's No.1 Flan Maker The player is required to press the indicated directional buttons and the other buttons clockwise or counter-clockwise. Every successful 'spin' adds 1 point, then 2 points after the first ingredient, and 3 after the second ingredient. The player is rewarded items depending on the total number of points. ;Tips: The player should start by holding down . Once the pop up box appears, the player can slide finger (no need to press individually) in a clockwise direction finishing at . The player can then repeat the motion and watch below for the first ingredient to be added. It requires two button presses ( , , , or ). The player should repeat the motion until it is time to reverse. The player should now hold , and move in an anti-clockwise motion, finishing at , and continue repeating. Second ingredient will pop up, and requires four button presses in a random order ( , , , or ). Etymology Related enemies *Flan Azabache *Flan Azul *Flan Blanco *Flan Palido *Flan Rojo Final Fantasy X *Aqua Flan *Dark Flan *Flame Flan *Ice Flan *Jumbo Flan *Snow Flan *Thunder Flan *Water Flan fr:Flambos Jaune Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X-2